This disclosure relates to thermal systems that utilize thermal storage fluids.
There are many different types of thermal systems that use a thermal storage fluid for storing thermal energy. As an example, solar power plants utilize a thermal storage fluid to capture solar energy for the purpose of generating electricity. A solar power plant may include a solar collector system that directs solar energy toward a central receiver. The solar energy heats a thermal storage fluid, such as a molten salt or phase change material, which circulates though the receiver. The heated thermal storage fluid may then be used to produce steam and drive a turbine to generate electricity. The thermal storage fluid may be stored or circulated through a series of tanks. Typically, some of the tanks store cool fluid and, when needed, provide the cool fluid to the receiver. Other tanks store heated fluid from the receiver, for producing the steam.